Episode 38: End of the Year
' ' is the thirty eighth episode (thirteenth in the second season) of Osomatsu-san. Unlike its season 1 counterpart, this episode consists of various skits, with only one partially recapping previous episodes Characters * The Sextuplets * Iyami * Totoko * Hatabo * Chibita * Dayon * Dekapan * Matsuzo * Matsuyo Plot Have a Wonderful New Year Choromatsu laments how the year 2017 is wasted. Osomatsu cheers him up by claiming that they can still do something meaningful. They end up pushing Iyami off a snowy cliff (getting rid of a "shitty person") before jumping off there themselves. Year-end Jumbo Lottery Osomatsu keeps persuading Ichimatsu to buy a lottery ticket, but Ichi refuses by stating that he won't win. On his way home, though, Karamatsu leads him somewhere deep in the forest, where Hatabo sells a "sure win" lottery ticket. Despite suspecting danger, both Kara and Ichi believe that they could win by buying there, and jump on the opportunity. They end up eaten alive by carnivorous plants. New Year's Fest Totoko uses a loudspeaker to express (to the whole world) her jealousy of a "New Year's Fest", and demands everybody to stay at home. Pounding Mochi Dekapan and Dayon make Mochi, with Dayon doing the pounding. Their pace keeps increasing until Dayon literally pounds Dekapan ''into the Mochi, not knowing what he's done. Choromatsu watches the whole process in horror. Playing in the Snow Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu try to make a sculpture out of the snow pile at the Matsuno household front door. Chibita passes and comments that they shouldn't act like kids. On his return, though, he finds that the two Matsunos have made a super-sized Totoko sculpture. This makes Chibita himself aroused and he crashes himself into the sculpture, destroying it. Playing in the Snow 2 Karamatsu makes a snow sculpture of himself, only to be destroyed by Ichimatsu (with a truck). Kasa Jizou Statues The poor Iyami sends her husband Hatabo to sell hats he's made. On his way to town, Hatabo meets five Jizou Statues (the Sextuplets minus Totty), who demand a hat each, promising good luck to him. Hatabo complies and moves on. After successfully selling the hats, Hatabo goes home with supplies, but keeps getting harassed by the Jizou Statues. The statues go as far as kidnapping Iyami back at Hatabo's home, and destroying the house by feeding themselves, leaving Iyami and Hatabo in despair. New Year's Cards The Sextuplets (again minus Totty) are writing New Year's Cards. Choromatsu criticizes the other brothers' not taking the task seriously: * Osomatsu drawing dicks on the cards. * Ichimatsu drawing Cerberus (rather sophisticated) due to 2018 being a Year of Dog. * Karamatsu destining the cards to himself. * Jyushimatsu prints his face onto the cards. Osomatsu proceeds to take one of Choromatsu's cards, but find that he's lying about his status (of getting a job). Choromatsu, not giving a comment, simply takes the card back and sends all his cards, with his brothers terrified and try to protest, in vain. Discharge Notice 2017 : The Youngest Brother Who Got Fired Totty doesn't appear in the previous skits, and it's revealed that he's been fired a few days ago by Matsuyo, because he starts to have luck with girls throughout season 2 (Mainly in episodes 30, 32 and 37). The brothers enlists a foreigner ("Michaelmatsu") to replace Totty. Totty is forced to play baseball with other discharged characters (from other animes) "for a new place in 2018". He doesn't play ball, and gets mad and attacks his elder brothers (who are watching) at his last inning, wreaking havoc to the whole competition. He ends up getting an offer in a "league 2A" anime in the Americas. Credits roll... After the credits, it's revealed that Michaelmatsu quits because his digestive system cannot adapt Japanese food. The brothers call Totty back, who enters in his Bancho look and opens fire at them. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Choromatsu sends new year cards where he claims to have gotten a life. He claims the same at the end, during the next episode preview. *Totty doesn't show up before his own skit -- his skit explains his previous absence. *This is the second episode, after Episode 25, to feature the Matsuno brothers actually playing baseball. *Totty's skit is probably a parody of the overseas study programme of his VA, Miyu Irino. *Both Godmatsu and Evilmatsu appear in the "2nd league" ground. *Choromatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs